villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ronan the Accuser (Marvel)
Ronan the Accuser is a villain-turned-anti-hero from Marvel Comics and the on and off antagonist of the Guardians of the Galaxy team as well as an enemy of various superheroes in the Marvel universe, including the Fantastic Four. He is the leader of the accuser corps, the elite military police of the Kree Empire. History He was born into one of the leading Kree aristocratic families on Hala. After completing his education he was accepted into the ranks of the Accuser Corps, where he quickly rose through the ranks. Eventually, he was promoted by the Supreme Intelligence to the rank of Supreme Public Accuser. One of Ronan's missions was to punish the Fantastic Four when they defeated a Sentry left on Earth. But when he traveled to Earth and faced the four heroes, he was soon forced to use his own weapon on himself, giving himself the same sentence that he intended to mete out upon them. Unable to seek revenge due to the Supremor's orders, Ronan joined with Imperial Minister Zarek to depose the Supremor but was defeated by the Avengers. Later Ronan made another attack against the Four when he attempted to gain possession of a Universal Power Core from Uatu The Watcher's house. With the aid of a mind-controlled Invisible Woman, he was able to breach the dome but was only able to obtain the plans to one of them. After a failed attempt to absorb Ego into himself, Ronan returned to his post as the Supreme Public Accuser and is helping the Supremor evolve those Kree who were able to avoid being turned into Ruul. When Ronan is falsely accused of treason by Tana Nile, he discovers he has been framed by a highly placed member of a Kree house. After defending the Kree Empire against the Annihilation Wave, Ronan clears his name and kills his betrayer, although not before he lobotomizes the Supreme Intelligence. In an act of mercy, Ronan kills the Supreme Intelligence and becomes ruler of the Kree Empire. During the Phalanx conquest of the Kree, Ronan works with the Super-Skrull and Wraith to free his people. When the Inhumans seek aid from the Kree against the Skrull's Secret Invasion, Ronan agrees on the condition that the Inhuman princess, Crystal, marries him. On their wedding day, Ronan is severely beaten by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and hospitalized. He does not fully recover until after the War of Kings is over. Ronan is soon separated from his wife under the orders of Black Bolt, as part of a truce made between Black Bolt and the Supreme Intelligence to ensure peace between Inhumans and the Kree Empire. Crystal and Ronan are deeply saddened by this decision, as their arranged marriage had eventually become a stronger relationship. During the Infinity storyline by Jonathan Hickman, Ronan, along with the other members of the Annihilators and their respective races, helped the Avengers fighting the Builders. Ronan the Accuser steals The Black Vortex from the cosmically powered X-Men, and, against the Supreme Intelligence's orders, submits to the Vortex and receives cosmic powers. Mister Knife later steals the Vortex and destroys Hala and the Supreme Intelligence. Ronan and the imperial fleet survive, but the last remaining seed of the Supreme Intelligence was stolen from the Collector by Star-Lord's half-sister Victoria. Ronan wanders the ruins of Hala alone while remembering the names of the Kree that fell in battle when he came into conflict with Noh-Varr and the Inhumans except for Crystal. Thanks to Crystal's reasoning, Ronan blames himself for disobeying the Supreme Intelligence's orders. After freeing his captive, Ronan witnesses Noh-Varr planting the seed of his reality's Plex Intelligence into the remains of the Supreme Intelligence. Even though Hala has a new leader, Ronan still blames himself for what happened to the planet and his people. In the pages of the "Death of the Inhumans" miniseries, Karnak confronts the unnamed commander of a Kree contingency that was sent away to explore and chart the outer reaches of the Universe a long time ago. After generations away they finally returned to Hala, only to find it in ruins. The Kree commander also reveals that they eliminated Ronan, exile those loyal to him and decided use the Inhumans as part of their plans to rebuild Hala and bring a new dawn to the Kree Empire. However, Black Bolt eventually found out that the Kree commander had lied to Karnak about Ronan's fate. The Kree actually captured him and the Kree soldiers loyal to him and made gruesome experiments on them. Now merely a cyborg, Ronan begged Black Bolt to end his misery as he apologized for all the pain he caused to the Inhumans to which he complies by whispering "You are forgiven." Powers and Abilities *'Kree Physiology': The natural attributes of the Kree race; resistance to poison, toxins and disease (Systemic Antidote), and multiple times the natural strength and body than a human. Ronan is a typical blue-skinned Kree in the shape of a bodybuilder. His equipment provides him further power. *'Super Strength': Ronan can normally lift 10 tons; 80-100 tons with his armor. *'Gifted Intellect': Ronan has a high IQ; he's an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation. Allowing him to rise to one of the highest positions in the Kree Empire. *'Kree Laws Expert': As the leader of the Accuser Corps, Ronan is an expert on Kree laws and practices. *'Kree Combat Training': Ronan is well versed in hand-to-hand combat being raised in the militaristic Kree education system. *'Weapons Proficiency': Thanks to his training, Ronan is extremely proficient in wielding the Universal Weapon and laser guns. *'Accuser Corps Armor': Ronan's armor provides protection, scanners, cloaking, and enhances his strength. It is adaptable. Ronan can fire powerful blasts from his eyes wearing the armor. *'Universal Weapon': Ronan uses the most powerful of the Universal Weapon or Cosmi-Rod wielded by the Accusers. He can use it for energy blasts, force-fields, matter manipulation and flight. The weapon has a built-in fail-safe: only Accusers in their armor can safely wield it. Marvel Cinematic Universe Trivia *In the comics, Ronan started out as somewhat of a straight villain. Since the events of Annihilation, the character is portrayed as a harsh but honorable anti-hero in a similar vein of Judge Dredd. He even became a member of a group of space heroes called the Annihilators. *Ronan is often mispronounced as Ronin. *The Accuser Corps has similarities with the Inquisition of the Imperium of Man *Ronan was deemed to have a (potential) "village/city" threat level by the Nova Corps. Navigation pl:Ronan Oskarżyciel (Marvel) Category:Aliens Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:X-Men Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoists Category:Rogues Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Assassins Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Right-Hand Category:Fanatics Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Knights Category:Samurai Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategic Category:Guardians Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Incriminators Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Protective Category:Forgers Category:Gaolers Category:Paranoid Category:Conspirators Category:Remorseful Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Outcast Category:Master of Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Defenders Villains Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Cheater Category:Status Dependent on Version